swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Reavon (character)
Reavon Darkwalker although, not much is known on the past of the Darkwalker Family, The first known records of Reavon Darkwalker were found in the Imperial Stormtrooper academy on Coruscant. Reavon joined the academy along with his friend and foster Brother Malikus Stargazer. The stargazers took in Reavon when he was just a boy; presumed to be around the age of 6 or 7 but very intelligent for his young age. He was found wandering the thick jungles of Naboo. The Stargazers have setup Camp in a remote jungle spot where Malikus’s father, Argolis has taken Malikus to train him in survival techniques. While the stargazers were out training, Reavon smelling the extinguished campfire, still smoldering from breakfast. He studied the site from a distance. Noticing that no one was around, and Reavon who was starving, having been hiding for what is to be believed well over a month, He had survived by watching the wildlife in that area, he ate from the same bushes and drank from the same water source they did. He slowly approached the campsite and as he entered the tent his first Instinct was to go for the first food ration container he saw. Having been in the jungle for what seemed like and eternity to him. What he failed to notice was the detection device, which signaled Argolis that there was an intruder back at the camp. While Reavon was feasting on the ration pack, he was so into his first real meal in weeks he did not notice the stargazers returning to the camp. Argolis stormed the tent, Throwing Reavon to the ground waving a blaster in his face. “Who are you? And why were you sent here?” He demanded, but Reavon being too shook up from his ordeal he could not speak. Malikus seeing the fear in Reavon’s eyes told his father not to shoot the child. Malikus’ voice brought his father back from the military Mind state to study the boy’s features, and by noticing the dirt on the boy’s face and torn and tattered clothing. He could see the boy was no threat. Once the blaster was lowered he handed Reavon back the ration pack. Which Reavon began to quickly devour. Once Reavon was done with the pack he approached Argolis and apologized for his intrusion and explained he has been wandering the jungle for weeks. He then explained he was with his mother and older brother Kanos’ collecting Nabooian wood for his mothers business, She was a very well respected tailor in her day and would make the most beautiful clothing one had ever see. One night while was Reavon was asleep, he heard quite a racket coming from out side thinking his mother and brother were fighting as usual. Ignored it and try to go back to sleep. When he was startled the last sound he would hear his mother make. “No, Please I have two chi---“her last words were interrupted by a hail of blaster fire. Reavon quickly hid under a tarp where the wood was stacked for the return trip. Peeking out of the tarp Reavon cam see 4 figures huddled around his mother dead body. It was light enough to see the armor the figures wore but Reavon has never seen anything like it. They were definitely not with the empire as Reavon can see clearly. He also noticed a strange symbol on the left shoulder of one of the men. A symbol he will never forget. “Check the corpse for anything useful” one of the men ordered. “Only about 500 credits, Sir” they exclaimed “otherwise she’s clean”. “Well I guess that’s our payment, she won’t be needing it…hehehehe” they laughed. Reavon seeing his mother’s body lying there lifeless, he tried holding his emotions back not wanting to be discovered. He watches as the men tore apart his camp for anything that they could find but being only out here for a few days for wood harvesting, they didn’t need much. “Damn, wasted all that ammo for 500 credits. We could have at least had some fun with her first if this is all she had.” One of the assailants exclaimed. Which of course anger Reavon more than anything, But being over come with his will to survive he held all emotion inside. “And now I’m here” exclaimed the young Reavon. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he stated that he was also unsure of his older brothers’ whereabouts or if he even survived. He thanks the stargazers for their hospitality and told them he would then be leaving. “Where will you go?” Argolis asked. “To find out who did this to my family and make them pay.” Reavon exclaimed. “Not without the proper training, you’d be destroyed easily,” he said sternly. The anger in Reavon’s eyes began to increase. “Where is your Father?” Malikus’s asked. “My dad is dead,” Reavon responded swiftly and very angrily “he was killed in the clone wars by CIS before I was born.” “Let us help you then” stated Argolis. I am training my son Malikus here for the Empire so he may serve the emperor proudly one day. We can do the same for you and when you are ready you can even join the empire if you choose or seek to take revenge on your Mothers killer. Reavon thought about it for a moment and decided to accept the offer. Months and years went by, training session after session passed the stronger and more effective both Malikus and Reavon became. Reavon picking up on hand to hand fighting techniques, While Malikus was more comfortable with a blaster. Reavon was also very quite and never talked much. Where Malikus was just the opposite and favored and utilized his gift for speech. Reavon and Malikus both stood out from the other trainees in the academy. Were picked for advanced training While Malikus was moved to officer Training. Reavon was picked to learn Heavy weapons in the commando unit. Reavon has also mastered the Teras Kasi Fighting style like no other as he could almost see his opponent’s moves before he executed them. Both excelled way beyond the class were considered the top in their classes and were quickly promoted to active duty. Malikus’ father on Naboo gave them a ceremony. While in attendance a rouge rebel killed Malikus father who enticed Malikus’s father away from the ceremony. Both vowing for revenge against the rebels Malikus had been summoned by the emperor himself for a special assignment. Reavon was dispatched to the 503rd Trooper unit. Reavon, Bid his good friend Malikus farewell and swore to each other that they will one day bring and end to the rebels. They went there separate ways. Malikus left to Coruscant, while Reavon suited up his Shock trooper armor for his first official assignment. Suited up and ready for deployment to the Kubindi system, where a known band of rebels were setting up a secret base. The starships departed for their destination. After entering space above Naboo they began the calculation for their jump to the Kubindi system. While in hyperspace an alarm sounded interrupting their travel plans. After coming out of hyperspace they were faced with a large uncharted asteroid field. Reavon having a bad feeling approached the bridge. “Sir, is everything alright?” he asked his superior wanting to know if there is anything he can do. “All is well Commando just an asteroid field that’s all, as you were.” He stated. “Sir I have the strangest feeling this is no ordinary Asteroid field.” Reavon exclaimed. “And, I think your paranoid Solder, now take your seat and strap in.” demanded the officer. Reavon saluted and headed back to his seat. While on the way back his feelings grew stronger. Reavon paused near the escape pods. As a feeling of eminent danger overcame him. Just then “BOOM” the ship was rocked by what seemed to be blaster fire from all directions. The shields were taken out in less that a second. The order came over the PA system to man the life pods as fast as they can, as the blaster fire was coming in more heavily. Reavon activated the nearest escape pod and launched it without setting any coordinates. Once away from the cruiser Reavon looked out the small window in the rear of the pod. Not believing what he was seeing, but it appeared that the Ship he was on was under attack from that of the actual asteroids in the asteroid filed they were passing though. Reavon watching the ship hoping to see some more life pods escape from the ship but the ship was then blown to bits. There appeared to be no survivors. Reavon’s pod was caught in the pull of the large volcanic planet of Mustafar. Spiraling helplessly towards the planet, Reavon closed his eyes and accepted his fate. As he did not think he would make it out of this alive. He could feel the heat of the pod as it entered the planet atmosphere and felt the pod falling towards the rocky terrain. Then the pod crashed down on the planing causing Reavon to be knocked unconscious. To be continued… Category:Journal